


Animal Husbandry

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Crups, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For better or worse or petty theft whicheves, M/M, Ron Weasley is a softie for animal rights pass it on, To be fair that dude was asking to be Stunned, cuteness alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Or, the one in which Ron Weasley goes above and beyond for a baby crup and Harry's just kinda gotta roll with it, because #Husbands.





	Animal Husbandry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt: Ron + Harry, "You did WHAT?"

“You did WHAT?” Harry exclaimed, gaze flickering from Ron’s flustered expression to the box the man was holding. “Ron…love, don’t get me wrong, I’m not mad, it’s just…well, we don’t even have a yard.”

Ron shot him a look that Harry was ninety-nine percent certain he’d learned from Mrs. Weasley. “Don’t you think I know that?” he snapped, shifting his grip on the box. “What choice did I have though, Harry? They were going to put her down! Just because her tail isn’t forked like the others!”

“But…” Harry strained his memory, trying to remember what he’d learned about crups in his Care of Magical Creatures classes, “but aren’t crups…er, don’t you have to remove the second tail anyway? When they’re still small, I mean. There’s a law about it, so Muggles won’t notice?”

“Yeah, but the bloody tosser was going on and on about ‘inferior stock’ and how he couldn’t let this ruin his business reputation and—”

“So you _stunned_ him and stole—”

_“Rescued!”_

“Er, _rescued_ a two-day-old crup? What if he presses charges?”

“Wiped his memory before I left. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

Harry stared at Ron in half-disbelief for a solid five seconds before breaking into a laugh. “Right.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and closed the distance between him and Ron. “Let’s see her, then.”

The two of them peered inside the box, where a tiny pup was sound asleep, bundled snugly in Ron’s scarf. As Harry watched, the pup shifted slightly without waking, letting out a sleepy sort of squeak as she stretched out a tiny paw.

“Bloody adorable, isn’t she?” murmured Ron, peering up at Harry with a fond smile that Harry couldn’t help but return.

“Yeah,” whispered Harry, giving Ron’s arm an affectionate squeeze before stepping back. “Well, go on, take her into the kitchen where it’s warmer. I’ll Floo Luna and Rolf to see if they have any crup formula.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Animal Husbandry](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/184357589992/ron-harry-you-did-what)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
